Various systems are known to repair and renovate drain pipe systems including sewer pipe systems. A number of such systems comprise an apparatus adapted to be pulled through the sewage pipes while carrying a liner to the location in the sewer pipe where the liner is to be installed. The liner is normally heat curable. The heat curable material is soft and flexible before and during installation. When the liner is in the position where it is to be installed the apparatus will press the lining against the walls of the pipe, e.g. by means of an inflatable bladder, and subject the lining to heat. While the inflated bladder presses the lining against the inner wall of the pipe, the heat from the steam or hot air will cause the curing of the liner, which after the curing forms a hard and resistant liner inside the the pipe.
When the liner has been cured the bladder is deflated and the apparatus is removed from pipe.
Such a pipe repair apparatus is disclosed in WO 2004/079251. The disclosed apparatus is suitable for installing a flexible liner into an internal connecting region between a main pipe and a branch pipe. In order to operate the apparatus access to the pipe system via a man-hole is required.
Further, the known apparatuses for installing a liner in a pipe are relatively complicated and bulky and difficult to use, and their large size prevents them from being used in pipes with small inner diameters, especially when these are bends in the pipe, such as pipes in domestic drains.
Consequently, there is a need for an apparatus for installing a liner that is simple to use and can be used in pipes with small diameters.